Avec force et passion, on cuisine l'Amour
by AliceMancelia
Summary: ATTENTION! SPOILS! Voici une fic qui reprend les animés à partir de l'épisode 91, avec un nouveau personnage! Qui est cette fille qui ressemble à Vivi? Comment réagiriez-vous à sa place? Vous découvrirez cela de son point de vue! Quand action et aventure sont là, le plat est délicieusement épicé, mais si l'on ajoute l'amour, attire-t-on forcément le cuisinier? *Bonne lecture!*


Ugh... Ma tête tourne... Mmmmmh...

Juste à côté de moi, j'entend une petite voix.

_?1_ : "Oh! Elle est réveillée! Vous vous sentez bien?"

Voulant voir mon interlocuteur, j'essaie de m'asseoir. Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir.

_?1_ : "Non non non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous n'avez pas encore récupéré. Vous devez encore vous reposer."

Encore la petite voix. Suivie par deux autres.

_?2_ : "Avec un peu de viande elle ira beaucoup mieux!"

_?3_ : "La ferme, crétin! Combien de fois faut te répéter que c'est pas un remède?! Elle a besoin de mes soins à moiiiiiii! Pas besoin de tes idées à la con."

_?2_ : "EEEEEEH?! Et pourquoi ça serait pas un remède? T'es pas sympa, Sanji! Bleblebleh!"

Ugh! Ils sont bruillants!

Alors que je me tiens la tête, je sens mon corps tomber. Mais ce n'est pas le sol que je sens dans mon dos. C'est quelque chose de plus... doux. Quelque chose de rassurant.

Mes paupières se lèvent doucement, et à travers ma vision floue, je vois un oeil bleu fixant les miens. A mesure qu'elle devient nette, je me prend à observer le visage qui me fait face. Il y a une étincelle dans son oeil aussi profond que l'océan. Au-dessus, un fin sourcil enroulé, entouré par une peau claire. Les cheveux aussi dorés et éclatants que de l'or. A cet instant, un sourire apparaît sur les fines lèvres devant moi. Une voix s'en échappe : une de ces voix sensuelles que l'on pourrait seulement rêver d'entendre.

_?3_ : "Comment allez-vous, belle demoiselle?"

Je pourrais fondre comme neige au soleil juste en l'entendant.

_Moi_ : "... um... b-bien, je crois..."

Le blond sourit simplement, une fois de plus. Puis la petite voix de tout à l'heure se fait entendre.

_?1_ : "Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien?"

_Moi_ : "Oui, je-"

Un petit animal viens juste de me demander ça! Un animal! Il vient juste de me parler comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde? Et en plus il porte des vêtements! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! Je doit être en train de rêver! Y'a pas moyen que je puisse voir un mignon petit animal parlant ET un prince! Le même jours en plus! AÏE! Ma tête me fait trop mal! ...je vais devoir reporter ça à plus tard... il faut que je fasse avec... si possible...

_?1_ : "...?"

Comment je suis supposée agir normalement quand il penche son adorable petite tête sur le côté comme ça?!

_Moi_ : "euh... ma tête... tourne juste un peu... mais je vais bien..."

_?1_ : ***soupir* **"Je suis rassuré... Mais, c'est pas bon du tout! Reposez-vous plus s'il-vous-plaît!"

_Moi_ : "Huhu! D'accord, d'accord! ***sourit* **Je vais le faire, um... m-monsieur...?"

_?1_ : "Oh? Je suis Tony Tony Chopper! Je suis le docteur du bateau!"

Un renne docteur? ... ... sans commentaire...

_Moi_ : "Enchantée, mignon docteur Chopper! Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais?"

_Chopper_ : "C-Ca ne me fais pas plaisir du tout~ enfoiréééééée~"

_?4_ : ***entre* **"Oh! Tu es réveillée? Tu- SANJI! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHE, LA?!"

Une autre personne bruillante. Une fille rousse vient juste de rentrer, et maintenant elle est en train de tirer l'oreille du blond, l'obligeant à se lever.

***BOUM***

_Moi_ : "Ow..."

_Chopper_ : "Ah!"

Qu'est-ce qu-il s'est passé? Je... suis tombée. Pourquoi? Est-ce que la chose douce que j'ai sentie pourrait être... cet homme, me retenant?

_?3_ : "Nami-swaaaan! Tu est si belle même quand tu t'énerves!"

_?4_ : "LA FERME!"

_Chopper_ : "S'il-vous-plaît! Ne criez pas! Elle est toujours blessée!" dit-il en me soutenant.

"Blessée"? ...qui? ...moi? Oh, donc ses choses sont... des bandages. Placés sur ma tête. Pourquoi? Est-il arrivé quelque chose?

Pendant ma réflexion, le petit docteur me replace sur le futon. C'est une cuisine? ...non, c'est plus une salle commune et une kitchenette. La fille rousse a réglé ses affaires avec le gentleman et vient vers moi, suivie par un jeune homme portant un chapeau de paille.

_?4_ : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, ces gars sont vraiment idiots mais ils sont utiles parfois!" dit-elle avec un sourire.

_Moi _: "Je vois... ... je peux... ***tousse*** te demander ton nom?"

_?4_ : "Bien sûre. Je suis Nami, la navigatrice. Et cet imbécile riant bêtement à côté de moi... ***soupire* **est notre capitaine."

_?2_ : "Shishishi! Je suis Luffy! Le futur Roi des Pirates! T'es intéressante!"

_Moi_ : "U-Um... attends, pirate?"

_Luffy _: "Ouais. Pirate."

Ils sont vraiment pirates? Ces gens? Ils n'en ont pas l'air du tout! C'est pas bon! Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi?

_Nami _: "Et toi? Qui es-"

_?5_ : "Oh, elle as fini de dormir?"

F-Flippant! Un homme aux cheveux verts avec un regard terrifiant vient juste d'entrer, sa main droite placée sur un des trois sabres qu'il porte, comme s'il allait se battre dans les minutes qui viennent. Je remonte la couverture au niveau de mes yeux suite au choc. Qu-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? C'est vraiment un pirate!

_Nami_ : "Oye Zoro! Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire?"

_?5 (Zoro)_ : "Elle pourrait venir d'un autre bateau pirate, ou de la marine. Je ne tombe pas dans le panneau."

Il fait quelques pas vers moi avec un sourire, hum, malsain (?), et se fait clouer au sol par un seul coup de poing de Nami. J-Je ne sais pas qui est le plus effrayant maintenant... Le type qui ressemble à un fauve affamé ou la fille qui l'a mis à terre avec un air plus que menaçant!

_?6__ : _"Du nouveau?"

Encore plus de monde! Mais combien il y en a? Cette fois c'est un type au long nez et une fille aux cheveux bleux qui me ressemble beaucoup. Seule ma coiffure est différente : une mèche couvre en partie mon oeil droit, et mes cheveux sont très longs et lisses.

Ces 2 là aux moins ont l'air sympa. L'homme au long nez me sourit et me fait un signe de la main, puis il s'avance vers moi pendant que le type furieux et le gentleman se battent.

_?6__ :_ "AAAH! ***esquive*** ZORO! T'AS FAILLIT ME TRANCHER LA TÊTE!"

_Zoro_ : "Mmh? Un problème Ussop?"

_?6 (Ussop)_ : "ÉVIDEMENT, CRÉTIN!"

_?3_ : "Eh! C'est par ici que ça se passe, marimo!"

_Zoro_ : "QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT, CUISTOT DU DIMANCHE?!"

_?3_ : "JE TE TOND SI TU CONTINUS, TÊTE DE GAZON!"

_?7_ : "Arrêtez de crier! Vous aller effrayer notre pauvre malade!"

_Chopper_ : "Ah! C'est vrai! Il lui faut du calme!"

_Zoro_ : "ABRUTI!"

_?3_ : "ENFOIRÉ!"

_Zoro_ : "LOVE COOK!"

_Luffy_ : "Wahahahahaha! Vous êtes trop drôles les gars!"

_?3 & Zoro_ : "ON NE L'EST PAS!"

_?3_ : "Arrêtes de me copier!"

_Zoro_ : "C'EST MA RÉPLIQUE, CUISTOT DU DIMANCHE!"

_Luffy_ : "Hahahahahaha! Oh! De la viande." ***mange***

_Ussop, Chopper et ?7_ : "Ne manges pas à un moment pareil!"

... mais où est-ce que j'ai atterris?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ou plutôt d'une éternité, le duel ayant pris fin suite à des coups de Nami, on a pû reprendre leur présentation plus calmement. Du coup, si j'ai bien tout compris :

Le type qui saute sur place en riant parce que ces sandales font un "bruit trop marrant", c'est Monkey D. Luffy, le capitaine de ce navire. Enfin ça reste à vérifier... J'ai DÛ mal comprendre.

La rouquine observe des cartes éparpillées sur un coin de la table. C'est son rôle après tout. Nami est navigatrice.

Le gentleman qui fait la plonge c'est Sanji, le cuisinier. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a préparer, je peux dire qu'il est excellent!

Le type au long nez, Ussop, et le petit renne, Tony Tony Chopper, sont en train d'hurler dehors. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font... Ah, au fait, Chopper est le médecin de bord et Ussop est sniper, capitaine ou homme à tout faire, ça dépend des versions.

Le type sauvage aux cheveux verts de tout à l'heure c'est Roronoa Zoro, un manieur de sabre. Il n'est pas dans la pièce (à mon plus grand soulagement) et comme l'a dit Nami : "tant qu'il fait la sieste, ça nous fait des vacances".

La fille qui me ressemble, c'est Vivi. Mais elle, elle ne fait pas partie de l'équipage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Quant à moi, je ne leur ai dit que mon prénom. Je pense que leur dévoiler cette information ne me causera pas de problèmes... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un nom célèbre! En bien ou en mal, je suis juste-

_Vivi_ : "Alice! La douche est libre!"

_Moi_ : "O-Oui! D'accord! Merci V-Vivi!"

_Vivi_ : ***rit*** "Tu peux te détendre un peu plus tu sais. On ne te veux vraiment aucun mal."

_Nami_ : ***relève la tête*** "Elle a raison tu sais. Ne sois pas si tendue!" ***grand sourire***

_Moi_ : "Mh! Merci beaucoup. J'y vais alors."

A une exception près, ils ont tous l'air gentils ici. A les voir on ne dirait pas des pirates du tout, ils ressemblent plutôt des camarades de classes et un yakuza partit en camp de vacances.

_(NDLA : un "yakuza" est un membre d'un groupe du crime organisé au Japon, l'équivalent d'un mafieux.)_

Je crois que pour l'instant, je vais leur faire confiance. On verra bien, si jamais ça tourne mal, je pourrait toujours plonger et m'enfuir à toute vitesse!

Je ne suis pas folle! Je peux le faire sans problème! Je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine après tout.

Ma mère était une sirène, d'après le peu de souvenirs que j'ai d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient, je ne sais même plus à quoi elle ressemble précisément. Mon père? Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est que c'est un pirate humain un peu connu. Grâce à eux, j'ai une apparence humaine, sauf dans un seul cas : si je me retrouve plongée entièrement dans de l'eau... je me transforme en sirène. On m'a capturé alors que j'étais encore très jeune, et on m'a baladé d'endroit en endroit, d'un propriétaire à l'autre, pendant des années. Un jour j'ai pût m'échapper grâce à la maladresse d'un constructeur, et de la folie de mon propriétaire de l'époque : j'étais dans un bocal fermé et sans eau, placé sous la mer. Apparemment, l'excitation de torturer une "chose", une "non-humaine", était quelque chose de merveilleux et de drôle pour eux.

Je serais morte asphyxiée si le verre n'avais pas cédé sous la pression. Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste : je me suis enfui en nageant comme je n'ai jamais nagé avant!

Tout ça pour finir des une dizaine d'années plus tard sur un bateau pirate. Je n'ai pas appris le karaté aquatique pour rien! Si j'ai des ennuis, je pourrais compter là-dessus. On verra bien! Pour l'instant, je vais juste penser à me détendre un peu!

Haaaaaa! J'adore les douches! Ça fait du bien! Par un temps comme ce-

_?_ : "?"

Kyaaaaaaaaaaah! Pourquoi il y a un oiseau de la taille d'un poney sur le pont?

_Moi_ : "AH!"

Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?! Zoro dort à côté de la porte que je viens de prendre pour sortir, et ce volatile me fixe de l'avant du bateau! Je fait quoi? Je fait quoi?

Attends un peu, Alice. Rationalises : le médecin qui t'a examiné est un renne, c'est peut-être aussi un animal qui parle! Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. ***respire profondément*** Voilà, ça ne sert à rien de s'angoisser à la moindre petite nouveauté. Surtout que ce n'est pas le plus effrayant. L'autre dort toujours, et même s'il a l'air calme comme ça, je doute qu'il apprécie un réveil brutal.

Les deux mains plaquées sur ma bouche, je m'écarte doucement, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à rejoindre l'animal jaune, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Alors quoi, je lui dit "bonjour"? Ou plutôt "salut"?

_Moi_ : "Euh... Bonjour?"

_?_ : "Côa?"

_Moi_ : "Je disais juste bonjour!"

_?_ : "Coin!"

...pas très bavard. Il a beau agiter ses ailes je ne comprends pas vraiment... J'espère que ce n'est pas le langage des sygnes au moins! Je ne le connais pas du tout...

***rires***

_Moi_ : "Mh?"

_Luffy et Ussop_ : "Hahaha!"

_Moi_ : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Ils se moquent de moi?

_Vivi_ : "Hahahahaha!"

_Moi_ : "Toi aussi Vivi?"

_Vivi_ : "Pardon Alice! C'était amusant excuses moi!" ***essuie une de ses larmes"**

_Sanji_ : "Alice-chan est trop mignonne!"

_Vivi_ : "Je te présente Karu. C'est un canard d'Alabasta. Et pour information, il ne risque pas de te répondre!"

_Karu_ : "Coin!"

_Moi_ : "!" ***rougit***

J'ai honte! J'ai franchement honte!

_Moi_ : "Mais je croyais... Enfin, Chopper peut parler alors..."

_Nami_ : "Chopper a mangé un fruit du démon."

_Moi_ : "! C'est pas une légende?"

_Chopper_ : "Non. J'ai mangé le Hito Hito no mi, le fruit de l'humain. C'est pour ça que je peux parler!"

_Moi_ : "Je vois..."

_Vivi_ : "Il n'est pas le seul à bord. Luffy en a mangé un aussi."

_Moi_ : "Aah? Lequel?"

_Luffy_ : ***étire sa joue*** "J'ai mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi et depuis je suis un homme élastique."

_Moi_ : "Gomu Gomu no Mi?"

_Nami_ : "Le fruit du caoutchouc."

_Moi_ : "Je vois... Mais ça veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas nager, non? Ce n'est pas un peu... handicapant, pour des pirates?"

_Luffy_ : "Nan, on s'en fou!"

_Nami_ : "Tu oublis que c'est nous qui devons aller te chercher quand tu tombes à l'eau?"

_Moi_ : "Mhmm..."

_Ussop_ : "Et toi, tu n'en as pas Alice?"

_Moi_ : "Mh? Ah! Non non, je n'en ai pas!"

_Ussop_ : "Je vois. Alors, est-ce que tu as une spécialité?"

_Moi_ : "Une spécialité?"

_Ussop_ : "Oui. Par exemple, moi je suis un sniper et un inventeur!"

_Moi_ : "Dans ce cas... Je me débrouille en couture! Et j'adore cuisiner des desserts!"

_Nami_ : "En couture? C'est génial! Tu fais des vêtements?"

_Moi_ : "Oui! Ah, mais je ne suis qu'une amateur!"

_Vivi_ : "J'adorerais en voire un!"

_Moi_ : "Avec plaisir! Merci Vivi! Ah, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut sur moi pour en faire..."

_Zoro_ : "Tss! Quels talents inutiles!"

Depuis quand s'est-il réveillé?

_Nami_ : "On ne t'as rien demandé, Zoro."

_Sanji_ : "Nami-san a raison. Vas te perdre loin d'ici, crétin."

_Zoro_ : "On ne t'as pas sonné, cuistot pervers!"

_Sanji_ : "Retournes à la mer, tête d'algues!"

Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ces deux-là?

_Vivi_ : "Alice, je peux te poser une question? Que faisais-tu sur ce tonneau en pleine mer?"

_Moi_ : "Ah, quand vous m'avez trouvé tu veux dire? Eh bien, je me suis fait surprendre par une tempête alors que j'essayais d'atteindre une île avec ma barque."

_Ussop_ : "Tu voyageais en barque?"

_Moi_ : "Je n'avais pas le choix! Elle m'a coûté toute mes économies..."

_Nami_ : "Si tu veux on peux te déposer! Où est-ce que tu veux aller?"

_Moi_ : "Je n'ai pas de destination précise! Je vais là où je le peux!" ***grand sourire***

_Nami_ : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

_Moi_ : "Et bien... Je crois... que je cherche simplement un endroit où je serais libre."

_Nami_ : "Alice..."

_Tous_ : "..."

_Vivi_ : "Si tu veux, tu peux t'installer à Alabasta. Tu y seras bien!"

_Moi_ : "Vraiment? Merci beaucoup Vivi!"

_Vivi_ : ***voix basse* **"Enfin, quand le pays ira mieux..."

_Moi_ : "Hein?"

_Vivi_ : "Oh, ce n'est rien. Je parlais toute seule!"

_Moi_ : "Je vois..."

_Sanji_ : "Mesdemoiseeeeeelles! Votre chevalier servant vous a préparé de délicieux cocktails!"

_Nami_ : "Wouaah! Merci Sanji!"

_Moi_ : "Merci beaucoup."

_Vivi_ : "Merci Sanji."

_Luffy_ : "Et nous alors!"

_Ussop_ : "C'est vrai ça! Nous aussi on en veux!"

_Karu_ : "Coin! Coin!"

_Sanji_ : "Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous servir en cuisine! Tout est sur la table!"

_Ussop, Chopper & Luffy_ : "SUPER!"

_Karu_ : "Coin!"

_Sanji_ : ***soupir*** "Ils n'apprendront jamais!"

_Nami_ : "Laisses-les s'amuser pour l'instant. ***boit*** C'est délicieux!"

_Vivi & Moi_ : "C'est très bon!"

_Sanji_ : "A votre service."

L'après-midi se poursuit calmement. Enfin, "calmement"... Luffy, Nami et Chopper sont à l'avant du navire (appelé le Vogue Merry je crois), et Sanji, Zoro et Ussop font une partie de cartes à l'autre bout du bateau. Quant à moi, je regarde la mer depuis le pont centrale, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sombre d'un seul coup.

_Chopper_ : "Hé! C'est quoi ça?"

_Luffy_ : "C'est une mouette!"

_Nami_ : "Comment une mouette peut-elle être aussi imposante?"

_Moi_ : ***lève la tête*** "Y'a pas moyen que ce soit une mouette! C'est plus grand que le bateau!"

_Luffy_ : "Oye, la mouette!"

La "mouette" a dû entendre Luffy, parce qu'elle se met d'un coup à faire demi-tour et elle fonce sur nous en rase-motte!

_Luffy_ : "Elle arrive... Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? C'est bien une mouette."

_Nami_ : "Là n'est pas la question! A cause de toi, elle fonce droit sur nous, maintenant!"

_Chopper_ : "Wow! Une grande aventure!"

_Moi_ : "C'est pas le moment de s'extasier!"

_La "mouette"_ : "KYAAAAH!"

Je les ai à peine rejoint qu'elle passe au-dessus du navire et monte en flèche. Nami est mise à terre sous le choc, et moi avec.

_Nami_ : ***se relève* **"Attends, où est passé Luffy?"

_Chopper_ : "Hah?"

_Moi_ : "Luffy!"

_Luffy_ : "Yahoooooou!"

J'y crois pas! Il est dans le bec de c... de cette chose!

_Nami_ : "Attention! Tu vas te faire bouffer!"

_Chopper_ : "A l'aide! Luffy va se faire bouffer!"

_Moi_ : "C'est terrible!"

Chopper et moi courront chercher les autres à l'arrière.

_Chopper_ : ***court autour de Zoro, Sanji et Ussop*** "Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux cartes!"

_Moi_ : "Luffy est en danger!"

_Chopper_ : "Luffy va se faire bouffer!"

Comment peuvent-ils continuer de jouer et de rester si calme alors que leur capitaine va se faire dévorer?!

_Zoro_ : "A-t-il demandé de l'aide?"

_Chopper_ : ***s'arrête*** "Non."

_Zoro_ : "Alors tout va bien. Laisses-le se démerder."

_Moi_ : "!"

_Chopper_ : "Mais..."

Par réflexe, Chopper et moi levons la tête vers la bestiole.

_Luffy_ : "Gomu Gomu no..."

Les bras de Luffy s'étirent et s'entortillent, attrapent le bec de l'animal...

_Luffy_ : "...Propeller!"

_Chopper & moi_ : "Wow!"

...et l'envoie tourbillonner...

_Chopper & moi_ : "Kyaaaah!"

...DROIT SUR NOUS!

_Luffy_ : ***sort de sous l'oiseau*** "Oye, Sanji! Je vous ai trouvé de la viande! Ah? Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les gars? Vous roupillez ou quoi?"

_Sanji, Zoro & Ussop_ : "C'EST DE TA FAUTE, CRÉTIN!"

Evidement, le souffle de la chute de cette chère mouette nous a tous projetés à terre, et m'a envoyé valsé... sur Zoro.

_Zoro_ : ***me fixe* **"Mh?"

_Moi_ : ***me relève et m'écarte*** "Ah! Pardon! Je l'ai pas fait exprès!"

_Zoro_ : "..."

_Moi_ : "...?"

_Zoro_ : "... tss." ***regarde ailleurs***

_Moi_ : "!"

Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement, ce n'est pas la peine de m'en vouloir!

_Ussop_ : "Comment comptes-tu me rembourser?! J'avais une bonne main pour une fois!"

_Luffy_ : "Ah bon. Désolé! Hihihi!"

_Sanji_ : ***remarque la bestiole*** "Wow, super."

_Zoro_ : "On va enfin pouvoir avoir un vrai repas."

_Ussop_ : "Ca se mange ça?"

Ils ne pensent qu'à ça?

_Moi_ : "Luffy, tu vas bien?"

_Luffy_ : "Mh? Bien sûre, t'inquiètes pas! C'est pas une mouette qui va me faire mal! Eh? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chopper?"

_Chopper_ : "Et bien... Je trouve... qu'être un pirate c'est... ***rougit*** Qu'être un pirate c'est... C'est vraiment super!"

_Luffy_ : "Tu l'as dit, c'est super!"

_Tous (sauf moi)_ : "Hahahahahaha!"

_Moi_ : ***soupir***

_Nami_ : ***vient vers nous*** "Hé, vous! On va bientôt accoster à Alabasta. On a pas le temps de s'amuser. Dépêchez-vous." ***repart***

_Tous (sauf moi)_ : "Ooooye."

Nous rejoignons tous Vivi vers le mât.

_Chopper_ : "Dîtes, c'est quoi Alabasta?"

_Moi_ : "Ah, je me posait la même question."

_Nami_ : "C'est le pays que le père de Vivi dirige."

_Moi_ : "Tu es une princesse, Vivi?!"

_Vivi_ : "Oui. Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt."

_Moi_ : "Oh! Ce n'est pas grave!"

_Chopper_ : "Super!"

_Ussop_ : "Ca pourrait être mieux. Un gars démoniaque du nom de Crocodile essaie de renverser le pouvoir du père de Vivi."

_Sanji_ : "Et Crocodile est l'un des 7 Shichibukai.

_(NDLA : Shichibukai = Grand corsaire)_

_Chopper_ : "Shichibukai?"

_Nami_ : "Ce sont des pirates à la solde du Gouvernement Mondial."

_Chopper_ : "Un pirate à la solde du gouvernement?"

_Ussop_ : "Oui, ils sont vraiment très puissants! Ils sillonnent les mers pour éliminer d'autres pirates. C'est pourquoi les gouvernements leur donnent du pouvoir en échange de leur services."

_Luffy_ : "Crocodile, hein? J'ai hâte de le rencontrer!"

_Vivi_ : "Crocodile est considéré comme un héros à Alabasta. Il protège les villes contre toute attaque de pirates."

_Moi_ : "Dit comme ça, ce pirate à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien."

_Vivi_ : "Détrompes-toi. C'est juste une couverture."

_Moi_ : "Hein?"

_Vivi_ : "Dans l'ombre, il prépare un coup d'état, à Alabasta. Il veut s'emparer du trône. Mais personne n'est au courant... Ni le peuple... Ni même mon Père..."

_Moi_ : "Mais c'est horrible!"

_Luffy_ : "Yosh! Il faut juste botter le cul de ce Crocodile, pas vrai?"

_Vivi_ : "Oui. Si nous parvenons à enrayer son coup d'état, alors nous pourrons mettre fin à Baroque Works."

_Chopper_ : "Baroque Works..."

_Moi_ : "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

_Ussop_ : "C'est vrai, vous ne les connaissez pas non plus, hein? Eh bien, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Le système de Baroque Works est trop complexe."

_Vivi_ : "En fait, leur système est assez simple.

#Au sommet, il y a le boss, Crocodile. Alias, "Mr 0".

#Ensuite, il y a 13 "Agents" qui sont directement sous ses ordres. Il y a 12 hommes et 1 animal. Ils sont associés à un agent féminin qui vient compléter leur capacités.

##Mr.1 et Miss Doublefinger.

##Mr.2 est le seul agent qui n'a pas de binôme."

_Zoro_ : "Mr.3 est l'homme-bougie que nous avons rencontré à Little Garden, c'est ça?"

_Vivi_ : "Oui. Il est associé à Miss Goldenweek."

_Nami_ : "Ah, cette enfant."

_Vivi_ : "

##Mr.4 est associé à Miss Merry Christmas. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations sur ces deux-là."

_Ussop_ : "Et ensuite il y a Mr.5, l'homme aux crottes de nez."

_Chopper_ : "Crottes de nez?"

_Ussop_ : "Oui, ses crottes de nez sont de vraies bombes."

_Moi_ : "C'est à la fois dégoûtant... et effrayant."

_Vivi_ : "En fait, tout le corps de Mr.5 est une arme. Et Miss Valentine a le Kilo Kilo no Mi, le fruit du Kilo Kilo."

_Zoro_ : "C'est cette femme qui peut changer d'avis à volonté?"

_Vivi_ : "Tous les agents jusqu'à Mr.5 sont appelés "les Agents Officiers". Ils ont tous un pouvoirs du fruit du démon. Ils n'agissent que lorsqu'une mission est d'une extrême importance.

##Ensuite ça va de Mr.6 à Mr.13. Leur travail consiste à diriger les employés qui récoltent des fonds pour l'organisation aux portes de Grand Line."

_Sanji_ : "Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai rencontré une loutre et un poulet étranges."

_Vivi_ : "Tu dois parler de Mr.13 et Miss Friday. Ce sont des exécuteurs. Ils s'occupent de tous ceux qui ont manqué à leurs devoirs.

###De plus, les "Agents Officiers" ont sous leurs ordres 200 subordonnés appelés "Billions"

###Les "Agents Frontières" ont quant à eux 1800 subordonnés sous leurs ordres appelés "Millions"

Voilà ce qu'est l'organisation criminelle souterraine "Baroque Works"."

_Ussop_ : "Alors si je fais le compte, 1800 et 200 ça fait..."

_Chopper & moi_ : "Ça fait 2000 personnes?!"

_Ussop_ : "2000?!"

_Luffy_ : "Bien! Je sais tout maintenant. Il faut juste que je botte le cul de Crocodile, pas vrai?"

_Ussop_ : "T'as vraiment rien pigé à la situation, hein?"

_Zoro_ : "Si le dessin de Baroque Works est de s'emparer du pouvoir d'Alabasta..."

_Sanji_ : "Alors le reste des "Agents Officiers" doivent tous être..."

_Nami_ : "...rassemblés à Alabasta."

_Vivi_ : "Oui."

_Luffy_ : "C'est simple! Je vais juste éclater ce Crocodile-"

_Sanji_ : "C'est bon maintenant, on a compris."

_Luffy_ : "Ah bon?"

Comment fait-il pour être capitaine en n'écoutant pas un mot de ce qui vient d'être raconté?

_Vivi_ : "Je suis désolée, Alice. Nous t'accompagnerons jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. N'est-ce pas?"

_Nami_ : "Je ne pense pas que notre capitaine ai quoi que ce soit à redire, n'est-ce-pas?"

_Luffy_ : "Mh! Bien sûre!"

_Zoro_ : "Laissons-là se débrouiller."

_Nami_ : "Oye! Arrêtes ça Zoro!"

_Moi_ : "..." ***pensive***

_Ussop_ : "... Alice?"

_Sanji_ : "Ignores-le. Ce crétin ne sait pas ce qu'il dit."

_Zoro_ : "EEEH?!"

_Moi_ : "Non."

_Vivi_ : " "Non"? Que veut tu dire?"

_Moi_ : "Vivi, vous tous, vous avez été gentils avec moi, je me dois de vous rendre la pareille. De plus, je me sentirais mal de ne rien faire et d'avoir tout de même le droit de rester à Alabasta. S'il-vous-plaît, emmenez-moi avec vous. Je saurais me montrer utile." ***se courbe***

_Luffy_ : "Mmmmh..."


End file.
